Missing Lindsey
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Lindsey had to return to Montana as a witness in a trial, and no one misses her quite like Danny does.


**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own CSI: NY now, or will I ever. This is my fan-fic.**

The New York Crime lab was busy as usual; in fact, it was swamped with cases and everybody was practically running over everybody else in their hurry to get things done. Tempers were flaring, and nerves were on edge as the day seemed to get worse from the caseload.

Stella walked in, carrying a sheaf of papers relating to the case of a woman's body found in a culvert near Central Park. She placed it beside Danny, who was looking through the eyepiece of the microscope in front of him.

"When you get a minute, I need this processed ASAP," Stella instructed, and Danny glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, you and a half a dozen other people," he said wryly.

Stella grinned. She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, and she wasn't about to take his comment the wrong way. She could have, but she wasn't.

"I sure miss having Lindsey around," Stella commented, biting her lip absently as she glanced around the bustling lab.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "hell of a time for her to have to go back to Montana."

Stella nodded, turned and left the lab. But, try as he might, Danny couldn't resume his work. He stared into the microscope, but instead of seeing the smear of blood on the glass slide beneath the lens, all he saw was Lindsey's face. Yes, he missed Lindsey all right. But not in the same sense Stella did. With Lindsey there, the case load was lightened one-hundred percent. Everyone felt her absence, but Danny doubted anyone truly _missed_ her, the way he did. He had been secretly pleased when he found the card she'd left on his desk, telling him good bye. He'd been the only one she'd left something tangible for, and his heart had been lifted in spite of her leaving. He knew she'd be back...wouldn't she? Suddenly needing to take a break, Danny secured the evidence he was working on and left the lab, walking out into the cold New York winter weather.

Danny had memorised Lindsey's cell number as well as her home number. As the phone rang and rang in his ear, he suddenly realised he'd called her house. Of course, no one was there to pick up except the machine. The sound of her voice, even if it were just a recording, caused a lump to swell in his throat, and Danny hung up when the beep sounded.

"Dammit," he breathed, blinking rapidly and telling himself that tough guys don't cry like girls.

Trying again, he redialed Lindsey's cell number. Three rings, and his heart skipped a beat when she answered.

"Hey," Danny greeted softly, "it's me."

There was a pause, and Danny grinned when Lindsey said his name, excitement in her voice. Danny sighed, and told her that she was missed. Lindsey didn't catch the hidden meaning in his statement, thinking he was referring to the entire lab. In his heart, he wanted to tell her how much he missed her, and how much he wanted her to hurry and get back to New York. Hell, he'd catch the next flight out if he didn't know it would piss her off for him to come to Montana to be with her. She'd clearly told him she wasn't ready for a relationship, but he knew she was just cautious, and he hoped by giving her time, she'd come around.

"Hey Montana?" Danny said, and cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Lindsey answered, her voice sounding distant and far away.

Danny swallowed again. He didn't want to say anything to upset her or make her think he was pining (which he was) but he wanted her to know one thing before he hung up.

"Hurry and get back, okay?" he said, his tone casual.

"As soon as the trial's over," she responded, and he heard her heavy sigh.

"I've really got to go, Danny." She told him,and he nodded.

"Yeah well,"

Damn! There was that stupid lump in his throat again.

"You take care of yourself, you hear me?" he finished, feeling as if he were going to choke on the knot in his throat.

"Okay," Lindsey said, "you too. Tell everyone hi for me." With that, she hung up before Danny even had a chance to say any more.

"Yeah," he said outloud, his breath turning to steam on the cold air.

"I'll do that." He looked up at the sky, leaden and gray with the promise of yet more snow.  
His heart felt heavy, and he realised that talking to Lindsey had only made him miss her even more than before.

"I hope you do come back, Montana," he said, staring down at the snow-covered sidewalk.  
"Because I need you here." He said this outloud, not giving a damn if anyone heard him or not.

Let them think he was crazy; it didn't matter what the passersby thought. The only thing that mattered to him was Lindsey, and right now, all he wanted to do was see her again.


End file.
